


Light

by fangirl1976



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1976/pseuds/fangirl1976
Summary: Dean meets Cas but he has to marry Lisa, this is no-where near finished and I probably will never finish it soz





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is sorry. I write it year ago and wanted to get it off my laptop so I'm posting it here so i can get it if I ever want to finish it and make it better

DEAN  
I sat in the corner of the large, brightly lit room. Chandeliers hung down from the ceiling and the open French doors looked out onto a moonlit garden. I was sitting at a small, round table with 3 other people. My younger brother Sam, his girlfriend Jessica, and my fiance Lisa. They were chatting, fitting in with the elegant surroundings. I on the other hand felt extremely out of place. I would rather be fixing my baby, a '67 Chevy Impala, and wearing a plaid shirt with my worn leather jacket. Instead I was stuck in a 3 piece suit.  
I looked around the room, not taking part in the conversations which were going on around me. I was studying the rich people and thinking about just how much I would love to escape this life. Going to parties, and masked balls. I wanted to live my own way, free from the stuck-up attitudes of the posh Americans who had nothing better to do with their lives than complain about people who had found happiness in ways which weren't - according to them - proper. I wanted to be able to run wild, and live the way i want to with the people i choose to. But the worst thing was the food. I wasn't allowed to eat pie, or any junk food which was apparently contributing to my weight gain. I mean, its not my fault that I'm not allowed to go hunting the way I want to. Just my sawn-off shotgun and I against the rest of the world. There has to be other people there, people who don't understand the beauty of hunting. They spoil the landscape and disrespect the animals. They make so much noise the animals hear them and run away, I wish I was like those animals.  
As I was watching the people go by, secure in the way they were living their life, I noticed someone else who looked the way I felt. Lost.  
The warm light from the chandeliers danced on his raven black hair and his eyes sparkled, reflecting the candles which were situated on each table. Without realising what I was doing I stood up and walked towards him, moving as if in a dream. If I had been lost before it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. I knew that I couldn't live my life without this man, and I didn't even know his name.

 

CASTIEL  
I glanced up from my phone where I was pretending I knew what was happening, when in fact I was rereading the same text messages that I had been looking at for the past 20 minutes. I saw a young man, with gorgeous eyes which seemed to change colour the more I stared into their mysterious depths. His dark blonde hair was spiked up at the front and he looked incredibly uncomfortable in the 3 piece suit he was wearing. I could certainly sympathise with that. They are extremely uncomfortable.  
As I realised that he was in fact walking towards me I hastily slid my phone into my trouser pocket, not wanting to seem rude before I even knew the guy.  
"Hi" the mysterious man said, sounding nervous, but with a hint of familiarity as if he had used that line a thousand times.  
"Hello," I whispered in reply, my voice breaking, betraying my own nervousness.  
"I'm Dean," he said holding out his hand, he sounded more confident now, as if he noticed my nervousness and was comforted by the fact that I too was nervous.  
"Castiel," I replied, subtly wiping my hand on my trousers before shaking his hand.  
"Castiel" Dean said, rolling it off his tongue so it sounded different from any way it had been said before. It sounded like the gentle breeze coming off from the ocean. Like the ripples a droplet of water makes as it splashes into a still pond. It sounded pure and white, like how ordinary people imagine heaven.  
I knew then that I had fallen in love. But I also knew that I could never tell anyone of this discovery. Dean would be my secret which I would hold in my heart for eternity, when in reality all I wanted to do was to grip him tight and save him from the terrible perils he faces in this world.  
"Em, would you perhaps, I mean only if its convenient, would you come and get a drink with me, it's just, eh, you look lonely, and..." He was nervous again so I interrupted him  
"Dean," I said, placing my hand protectively on his arm without realising I was doing it. Hoping that if I acted calm on the outside I might actually feel that way inside too  
"I would love to go and get a drink with you"  
I stood up and together we walked towards the bar. As we got there I could see Dean looking worried and glancing back towards the table he had been sitting at. I could see 3 people sitting there, all eyeing me suspiciously.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, confused.  
"Yeah, I mean I guess, its just..." He nodded his head in the attractive women's direction.  
"That's my fiancé Lisa, and I mean she's nice and that, but I don't love her. I don't think she liked it that I just walked off and left her." I knew how Dean felt.  
"Arranged marriage?" I questioned, trying to be gentle, and failing miserably.  
"All of my brothers and sisters have been sent off to some rich person, but nobody seems to want to marry me" I said, half joking, but with a hint of bitterness that came from years of rejection.  
Dean had downed his first vodka and had just had his second placed in front of him.  
"Why does no one want to marry you Cas?" He asked curiously, but I could tell his was dumbfounded that I too hadn't been sent off somewhere to live with a rich girl in the country. Why did he care? I had only just met him.  
"They don't think I go out enough, I prefer to stay inside and read my books, I am not very socially adept, and I have never spoken to another girl who is the same age as me and who is not one of my sisters" I replied sadly, shaking my head slowly.  
"Well they're stupid" Dean blurted out, he was quite tipsy by this point having had quite a few more vodkas in the time we had been speaking. "You would make a very nice husband I think." He proceeded to say, his words slurring.  
"Ok Dean," I said, "time to take you back" I got up, and supporting Dean by letting him lean on me I helped him back to his table.

As I lay in my large four poster bed that night I couldn't help but think about what Dean had said, could he have a secret too? As sleep took me I imagined Dean lying next to me on his front, his arm thrown across my bare chest. His light snoring relaxing me and helping me sleep.

 

DEAN  
I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. My head was pounding, my mouth dry, and the room was spinning. Lisa had already got up thank goodness, this meant I could lie in the dark and think over what had happened the night before. Castiel, what sort of a name is that? I grabbed my phone from the bedside table where it had been thrown last night and wincing as I glanced at the screen I began to do a little bit of looking up on Facebook. I wanted to find out who I was dealing with. Castiel isn't exactly a popular name so how hard could it be to find him?  
Apparently very hard. He didn't have Facebook! I thought everyone had an account now. I closed the app, annoyed that I hadn't found what I was looking for. Maybe I could get in touch with him some other way, he must be friends with someone in my contacts or why was he at the charity dinner in the first place?  
I scrolled through my contacts,  
Abbie  
Adam  
Balthazar  
Becky  
Bela  
Ben  
Bobby  
Cal  
Castiel  
Charlie,  
Wait, I scrolled back up, Castiel? I clicked on his contact, and a blurry image from last night showed up, he really was just as beautiful as I thought. It wasn't just the alcohol. I saw a number underneath. A phone number. I had got his phone number last night? I must have been really drunk.  
Just as I was about to click the call button the door opened and Lisa walked in carrying a tray. I hastily closed my phone and sat up.  
"We need to talk," she said, almost throwing the tray down onto the bed.  
"Yes, I have to marry you, and at first I was happy with that, you're smart, you care deeply about your brother and I thought you could care the same about me; but you know what, I was wrong. You never will love me. You can't just leave me alone at something like that! I don't care if you want a new hunting buddy or something. My parents will be furious if they find out and then the marriage would get cancelled; which is fine for me by the way; but can you imagine what your father would say? Nothing can mess this up, Dean, this your life; live it."  
And with that she turned round sighing and left the room.  
I let out my breath and sighed, that wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be. She didn't seem to think anything about the fact that it was a guy I was talking to, she thought we were hunting buddies; actually that could be a very good excuse to see him. I thought, already formulating a plan in my head.


End file.
